1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for pouring molten metal into a receiving vessel while excluding atmospheric air therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
No prior art methods or devices are known whereby a relatively simple and inexpensive closure with or without a pouring sleeve positioned therethrough enable a receiving vessel to be charged with an inert gas and structually prevent the entrace of atmospheric air thereto.